justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Beyond Vol. 6 Issue 011
Summary * Dancing With The Stars comes to the Chelsea Ballroom in Gotham City, and Animal Woman is competing to stay in the quarter finals. ** A contingent from the Justice League is here to show moral support: Kiri, Olympian, Cormac McCool, Technologic and Robotman. ** The Ballroom was recently renovated thanks to the donations of billionaire Bruce Wayne who is in the audience tonight * Doctor Alyce Sinner, director of Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane is visited by Saturn Girl who has been requested to assist with treatment of a difficult patient. ** Saturn Girl is joined by several of her colleagues: Steel Shiva, David, Resurrection Man, Zachary Zatara and Star Sapphire. ** The inmates of Arkham Asylum are doing well under the treatment of Dr Koemi Ebisu, formerly of Japan's Sairento Hiru Psychiatric Secure Unit and her musical therapy. * Animal Woman ends up in the dance off and finds herself agonizing over whether or not to use her powers to cheat her way into the semi-final. * Robotman and Bruce Wayne enjoy a drink and a reminisce in the green room, including about that time Batman shot Darkseid ** Bruce is feeling somewhat morose on this birthday - he is a very old man and worries whether Terry and the rest of the new generation of superheroes are going to be able to handle things on their own. * Dr Koemi Ebisu takes Saturn Girl and Resurrection Man into the secret Level 10 of Arkham Asylum... and to John Doe, a paralyzed patient formerly known as the Joker. ** Saturn Girl is asked to mentally connect with the Joker, who as well as being mentally damaged is also now in a wheelchair and speaks only by computer, so they can finally try to work out what made him into a criminal and how to prevent it happening again. ** The rest of the Justice League stay in the Arkham Asylum control room, watching the events on CCTV. * Animal Woman resists the urge to cheat and does better in the dance-off.... but a Justice League General Emergency calls her and her colleagues away just as the winner is being declared. * The emergency is a mass breakout in Arkham Asylum as all computer systems go down simultaneously at Dr Koemi Ebisu's command. ** She rubs her nails together and specially treated nail polish combines to form Joker venom, leaving Resurrection Man and Saturn Girl laughing themselves to death. ** Dr Ebisu smears off the makeup she is wearing and reveals herself to be Sexy Ruby Joker Girl * Arkham Asylum is in anarchy and guests are escaping ** Steel Shiva retrieves Resurrection Man (who comes back to life with marital arts skills) and Saturn Girl *** Using his suit as a defibrillator he is able to restart Saturn Girl's heart ** David looks for Sexy Ruby Joker Girl and instead ends up fighting Blight. ** Star Sapphire and Zachary go looking for technopath Willie Watt who is helping break the computer system, and find he has befriended Inque * With Willie out of action computer control can be restored but many inmates have made an escape and the building is in chaos. * Gotham Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon contacts the Justice League, clearly not having a good day. Notes * First appearance of Willie Watt, Calendar Man and The Joker * Further Arkham Asylum inmates at this time include: Blight, Inque, Matter Master, Two-Face Two and Ventriloquist. * Dr Alyce Synner insists all patients are referred to by their legal names rather than their supervillain alteregos - so Ms Clay instead of Inque, Mr Derek Powers instead of Blight and Mr John Doe instead of the Joker * When Saturn Girl is being treated, she sent out a telepathic signal to Steel Shiva showing herself and Das Ritter Von Nacht as an aging couple with grandchildren.